Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 4 Page 2
Just as Ron was about to say something, his father came up, “Alright kids, let’s go.” But they were stopped as another voice appeared from nowhere, “Well Well Well, Arthur Weasley.” They turned to see a man slightly resembling Malfoy, but with longer hair. Mr. Weasley said, “Lucius.” As Lucius talked some more, Gohan thought The Malfoys remind me a lot of Frieza’s gang, murderous reputation and all talk. But that kid Malfoy is like Vegeta’s clone, mean and backs down when you press his buttons. But what astounds me more is that his rivalry with Harry resembles Vegeta’s rivalry with dad Gohan then heard Lucius talk to Harry, pulling his hair up and revealing what looked like a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Gohan heard Lucius talk about how his scar was legendary, and saying something about the wizard who brought it upon him. Gohan wondered what Mr. Malfoy meant when he said that. Mr. Malfoy turned to Gohan and asked, “And who is this boy? I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of introducing myself. I am Lucius Malfoy.” Gohan knew this guy was just trying to be rude, and because he was an adult he let his anger go. He answered, “Pleasure, and the name is Gohan Son.” Gohan saw a look of fear and amazement in Mr. Malfoy’s eyes, but for only a second. Mr. Malfoy coldly replied, “Oh the pleasure is all mine. Come Draco, let’s go,” he then added on a sour note, “And it was an honor meeting you Mr. Son.” As Mr. Malfoy walk away, Gohan said to Malfoy, “So that’s your girlfriend huh? I didn’t figure you liked girls that were taller then you, but then again that is most of the population.” Malfoy glared with pure venom and hatred at Gohan, then turned to them all and said, “See you in school.” Then he walked away. Everyone exited the store talking amazingly at Gohan. Ron said, “I can’t believe you stood up to Malfoy without breaking a sweat mate.” Hermione complemented, “I’ve never seen Malfoy so colorful in my life, and it was interesting to see him on the other end of the chain for once.” Ginny said, “You were great out there.” Gohan smiled, “Thanks for the complements guys, but it’s not that big of a deal.” Harry shook his head, “Getting all those books for free wasn’t that big of a deal, but what you did made you into a hero. Very few have ever stood up to Malfoy, and I’m one of the few.” Gohan nodded, “Thanks guys, but now I’ve got to go get my wand. So I’ll see you on the train.” As Hagrid came out the two groups set into different directions. Gohan turned to Hagrid, “Can I ask you something Hagrid?” Hagrid nodded, “Why sure.” Gohan asked, “Lucius Malfoy is one of the few who know the truth about me and Cell isn’t he?” Hagrid nodded. Gohan grinned, “I thought so. He was so scared of me when I told him my name.” Hagrid grinned, “Tha’s somethin’ I’d like ter see one day. Malfoy’s are the hardest ter see when it comes ter emotions.” Gohan asked, “And like Mr. Weasley he hasn’t said anything to his family right?” Hagrid nodded again. They came up to a sign that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. Hagrid said he’d wait outside, and Gohan entered the store When he went in, he saw an old man with wide pale eyes at the front of the desk. The man said, “Good afternoon. I am Ollivander, and you must be the late starter here for a wand correct?” Gohan nodded, “Yes sir, My name is Gohan. I was wondering if you can tell me how this wand stuff works also.” Ollivander nodded, “Certainly. You see Gohan; I use three different types of cores for wands. They are Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring, and Phoenix feather. No two wands made by me are the same, and you do not choose the wand, the wand chooses you.” Gohan nodded, he didn’t understand everything but it made more sense then other things he heard in his life. Ollivander asked, “Now please stick out your wand arm.” Seeing Gohan’s confused face, he added, “Your left or right hand.” Gohan extended his left arm, and Ollivander measured it. He went into the back, and brought out a wand. Ollivander stated, “8 ½ inches, Beech wood and Dragon Heartstring. Just give it a wave.” When Gohan waved it, a beam was sent out destroying the desk. Gohan gave the Son Grin, “Sorry.” Ollivander shook his head, “It’s alright, and I have insurance anyway.” Ollivander pulled out wand after wand, but none seemed to work. Gohan frowned; he didn’t think it would take this long. Ollivander smiled, “Well, you beat the record of most failed wands. I love a tricky customer.” Gohan thought he would never find his wand, but then felt something familiar pulling him to a box on the very top shelf. He said, “What about that one?” Ollivander thought, “No, it hasn’t worked on anyone. Well, I don’t see the harm.” He took out the wand. It was lightly brown/ gold, and looked very old. He gave the wand to Gohan. When Gohan gave it a wave, a gold aura surrounded him, similar to that of when he was a Super Saiyan. Ollivander rubbed his chin in amazement and curiosity, “Now this is even more puzzling then what happened exactly one year ago (when Harry got his wand).” Gohan asked, “Why?” Ollivander looked from Gohan to the wand, “I’ve sold thousands of wands Gohan, but yours is the most unique of all. When I said all my wands had the three cores I stated, I was lying. Many decades ago, someone gave me a hair from a monster that had unlimited power, and was unstoppable they said. I didn’t know what the beast was, but I made this wand with its hair. Oak from a very special tree I came across once in my lifetime, 11 ½ inches long and that hair make up your wand. I believe we can expect great things from you Gohan.” Gohan paid Ollivander for his wand and walked out of the store. Hagrid asked, “Ready ter go?” Gohan nodded, ready to leave. As he touched the Port Key, he thought about the events happening today. He met some great friends, as well as terrible enemies, and witnessed some amazing things. But he couldn’t figure out what Mr. Malfoy meant when he was talking about Harry and his scar. As the familiar feeling from the Port Key greeted him, he swore he’d find out what Mr. Malfoy said. Chapter 5 Category:Fan Fiction